prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-24349541-20140109174729/@comment-24004040-20140109181029
I personally thing Ali changed a WHOLE lot, she learned a lot from her previous actions, or so I heard from the crew (dont remember who), I think she did change. --> It was Sasha herself who said that she changed (: I think she says the truth, but I wished it was otherwise. I hate good Alison. You know people in Rosewood LOVED ali she was perfect, not everybody knows how she was really, like only few people lucas & mona and e.t.c hated her and showed it , while others if Ali said "Ugh you look fat" would still be happy cuz "THE QUEEN BEE" acknowledged them and talked to them, ignoring the insult. She was considered perfect, pretty, and incredible, everyone loved her. --> That, for example, is wrong. Alison was hated. By nearly everyone in Rosewood. Just because some high schoolers are happy that Alison acknowledged her, it's not because they loved her, but because they want her to love them. Even Sasha said in the same interview that Alison has a long way to go, because the people in Rosewood aren't really forgiving. Alison was not loved by anyone. It was an exception if she was really loved for who she is and those are only the Liars and her parents and Jason. What you consider love, is admire. The high schoolers admired her. That's not love. Alison was hated because she blackmailed people and was extremely rude, even to her own friends. "not everybody knows how she was really,", at that time, that was her real ''her. Ali only changed after she was buried alive and had to hide, before what we saw was excatly the Ali she was. I too think that her personality was that way because she never actually was loved and cared for by her family, thats why she was so cruel to others, she didnt understand emotions and I think she was beat up by somebody in the family, and i think it was jason, in PLL theres constantly this thing going on with Jason and his alcohol issue, and it did relate to ali since in Pretty Dirty Secrets CeCe points out with sarcasm "How good of a big brother is Jason, and that there is a liquor store on the block to the left or right (dont remember)" so I think she was tortured for a long time by her family, or just the things that surround her, or the way her life was, and how "she needed to be to pleaser everybody" and I think it made her the way she is and made her torture other people... --> It's true that probably her family has a lot of guilt on how Ali became. Twin or not, her family is really complicated. But that doesn't mean her family does not love her. Jessica is obsessed with Alison, thats beyond love and Jason misses his sister, just look at all the effort he does for finding her body or who killed her. I'm sure Alison knew that before she faked her death too. Even if it wasn't shown all the time (I fight with my sister most of the time, but I still know that she loves me) she definitely was adored and loved by her family. I doubt she was beaten up. A good old slap in the face by her mum sometimes, ''maybe, but we saw that Alison had her own tricks and so Jessica nearly always gave in to her. Jason may have drunk a lot and he doesn't remember much about it, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't touch his sister. He may have been thinking about it or he may have been shortly before doing it, but he didn't. Alison wasn't turtored by her family, she was adored and loved. It's rather Alison who tortures her family. But, ''I agree that her parent's are a lot of guilty in that way, that they made Alison who she is. A spoiled girl who keeps the loved ones close to her with their secrets. I think Ali puts on a big wall to seem as if shes strong,but she isnt as we saw her crying one night in a sleepover at spencers house (flashback when she had a bloody lip and she lied to ms.hastings). I think there are more sides of Ali we will see, that nobody else saw, and those sides finally resurfaced from the time she was almost killed. I think there is A LOT to Ali and her story and dont judge before you see... And Sasha said that season 4 gives a heartwarming message... I hope we see true Ali and the girls can forgive her, probably her vulnerability will be shown --> It's again true that we saw snippets of Alisons not so tough upfront, BUT, you have to consider that whenever she had those moments shortly after she put that tough front up again and still spoke in mystery's. She still was the same Ali, with a weak moment, that happenes to the best. I'm not having anything against Alison sometimes showing her weakness. I really liked that, to be truthful, but what we see from the Promo's, she is constantly terrified and crying and all baby and afraid while before she wandered in Rosewood and met the girls with her typical personality (for example Hanna in the hospital). That doesn't fit. And for me it's boring. Alison was the only liar who was ''uniqe. She was different from those four. The show revoles around her, so she has to be special. We already have four good liars, why make Alison like that and let her loose her unique touch? That's a total false move. Good Ali will be boring on the long run (at least for me). Especially since I read the books and badass Ali was everything I looked out for. I know they aren't doing it in the show because it's ABC Family an nothing ''really, really, really ''bad happenes there. That's only my opinion though. I appreciate that you stand up for good Alison!!